wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bible timeline
The Bible timeline is the Wing Commander timeline that appears in the Wing Commander Universe Bible, a developmental bible used by the game designers to try to keep track of the series canon. The Bible comes as a free bonus with the Gog.com editions of Wing Commander series games, or can be downloaded from WCCIC website. It however never was published for 'official' consumption, and several details are outdated, contradicted or retconned by later sources, including the games themselves (for the example an early prototype idea of Christopher Blair going from "Falcon to Phoenix" over the course of his history and career as he is described in the bible character biographies). Though this timeline has definitely been a source of dates used by other manuals including Kilrathi Saga, and Victory Streaks. The timeline is split into two parts, a general timeline of events of the series from before Wing Commander up to Righteous Fire. This was essentially the timeline which most manuals timelines are based on. The second half is a timeline narrative by Carl T. LaFong, which covers his events in WC1 and WC2. It was likely used as the basis for the information given in the Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide. A few sections are actually word for word from the USG guide. This timeline is notable as it actually contains specific dates for each of the various campaigns from WC1 and WC2 (but differs from the guide in as such that LaFong appears to have joined the crew a bit earlier than he did in the guide which suggests a date of approximately August or September (.222), but maybe as early as late June or July...). It's worth noting that the specific dates given in the LaFong portion of the timeline clearly overlap the material from the movie, and later sources almost never give specific dates for WC1 material (and often only the ending date). WC1's Vega Campaign has been given a number of suggested starting dates from .085 from LaFong portion of the timeline in the bible, to the .110 date from the game itself, and implied later date in the WC1&2 guide. Bible timeline Overview ;2629.105 ;2630-2634 ;2634 :;.186 :;228 :;.235 ;2639.033 ;2644 ;2654 :;.287 :;.326 ;2653-2655 ;2656-2667 ;2667 ;2668 ;2669 :;.019 :;.221 :;.233 :;.242 :;.247 :;.262 :;.267 :;.322 ;2669 (Righteous Fire Simultaneous Action) ;2670 (Righteous Fire cont.) Note: The following narrative of events in the Human-Kilrathi struggle are the results of first-person experience and observation by Lt. Colonel Cart T. LaFong. Wing Commander I ;2654 (Nearing Graduation) As we dissected recent successes in the Kilrathi war, I noticed that the name of the TCS Tiger's Claw kept appearing. Everyone at the academy had heard in history class the story of the Claw's shakedown cruise in 2644, when they unexpectedly encountered and routed a superior Kilrathi invasion force. More recently, the Confederation's largest carrier had fought an unbelievable delaying action at Custer's Carnival. It set the escape from Kilrathi space of 10 Confederation Draymans carrying more than 2000 troops. Other than the six months spent in space dock for repairs following Custer's Carnival, the Tiger's Claw had been in the Vega Sector for 10 years. Since 2650, enemy activity had been sporadic, and most of us felt the Kilrathi had simply probed the system to test our strength and resolve. Soon after my arrival on the Tiger's Claw, however, Intelligence scanners indicated an enormous buildup of Kilrathi strike forces. According to analysis, the Enyo system, which the Kilrathi had abandoned following an engagement in 2639, was the first target. We jumped there three days later. :;.085-03 (Enyo System) My first patrols. A real rush, but little of lasting consequences. :;.121 (McAuliffe System) The Confederation is preparing a major offensive, and the Killer Bee Squadron must clear the way for the supply and transport ships to enter McAuliffe System. Mission Control reports that a large bogie has jumped into the system and is heading toward the Claw. It's an unknown ship at this time, but all indications point to its being a well-guarded warship. Flying Scimitars, Paladin and I have been ordered to thwart the approach of the massive enemy ship and any other bogies we encounter en route. :;.124 While the Tiger's Claw is scheduled to jump out of McAuliffe System tomorrow, the battle here will continue, and additional Confederation transports and tankers are arriving hourly. A Kilrathi carrier has been spotted, and we expect heavy resistance as we escort the larger ships to their positions. The worst news is that Bhurak Starkiller, the Kilrathi's leading ace, with 64 kills recorded, is known to be patrolling the area. This is one instance where I hope the Intelligence analysts have missed their mark. :;.132 (Brimstone System) The twitch at the corner of Colonel's mouth betrayed his anxiety. I could tell the failed sabotage operation was squeezing the Confederation's resources in Brimstone System. Unsure of the strength of Kilrathi forces, Halcyon ordered Alpha Wing to gather intelligence on the enemy forces on the second planet. :;.140 :Halcyon entered and cut the conversation short. "We're gearing up for a major assault on Kilrathi bases in the system," he said. "HQ is sending in extra warships and we're going to escort them back to the Tiger's Claw for rendezvous." :;.157 (Dakota System) We were covering medical transports as they delivered a new Watson's Disease Vaccine to the settlers in Fargo Colony. We'd escort one Drayman to its jump point, then cover another on the way back to rendezvous with the Tiger's Claw. :;.164 Colonel Halcyon is all business at the mission briefing. An enormous Kilrathi convoy was moving into attack range, and we were immediately launching 20 fighter wings to head them off. The orders were simple: seek and destroy. :;.187 (Kurasawa System) We were finally on the offensive in the war, and moving on Kilrathi bases after halting the enemy advances in the Dakota System. According to Intelligence reports, the enemy was trying to ferry ships and supplies into the bases. They were preparing to make a defensive stand, but we weren't going to let them. :;.198 Halcyon reported that Terran forces had captured a Kilrathi Ralari-class Destroyer in Port Hedland. Incredible!. Sector command wanted to bring the Ralari to Kurasawa System and use it in the siege against the Kilrathi bases. Imagine that, using their own destroyer against them. The only problem was that Kilrathi knew we had control of their ship and they would pull out all the stops to keep us from getting our hands on their technology. :;.208 It was gut wrenching when Colonel Halcyon said the Formidalbe was in bad shape and needed assistance. I'd served aboard the destroyer during my final year at the academy. In an experimental program started just five years into the war, prospective pilots passed their final tests in a sort of trial-by-ordeal, on-the-job training aboard the Exeter. :;.237 (Rostov System) The Rostov System was an interesting place for our next battle with the Kilrathi. Because it was inhabited by the Mopoks, a sentient species, Confederation law forbade colonization of any of the planets. The system, though, is rich in mineral resources, and when a scientific expedition indicated a Kilrathi presence here, we knew we had to protect it. :;.265 It was Marshall's misfortune to be the first pilot in the carrier's 10-year history who mistakenly destroyed a friendly. :;.271 While we'd been successful in halting the supply ships the Kilrathi had deployed throughout the system, their military presence was increasing daily. Tactical had reported several new bogies in the system, including a Ralari-class destroyer. Eliminating the Ralari was critical to our success. :;.287 (The Final Assault) It was a healthy tension that permeated the Tiger's Claw. We all knew the Venice System was vital to the Kilrathi's effort and that a victory here would signal a turning point in the war. Terran Intelligence had reported that the Kilrathi High Command operated from a starbase located in the system. If we could destroy that base, we would remove the brains of our cat-like enemies. :;.289 (Venice System) The first Terran missions in the Venice system were reconnaissance patrols used to identify Kilrathi ships and their locations. We were hoping to find their starbase, the operations center for the High Command, but realized the chances were against us in the early stages. :;.296 The Tiger's Claw fighter patrols had identified multiple Kilrathi targets in the Venice System. With the assistance of fighters from the carrier Kyoto, we were ordered to engage and destroy specific ships and escorts throughout the system. Nu Wing would rendezvous with Rapiers from the Kyoto and head out in search of a Fralthi. According to Intel reports, Gratha, Salthi and Krant were protecting the 500-meter cruiser. :;.309 Terran command had discovered the location of the Kilrathi starbase and the Tiger's Claw was moving into position to launch her fighter wings against the final target. Significant resistance was expected, and Phi Wing was ordered to take out any enemies encountered on a three-point scouting patrol ahead of the carrier. Then we were to return and guard the starboard side against the fighter attacks that were sure to come. :;.315 This was the mission we had all been waiting for. Take out the starbase and destroy the Kilrathi High Command for the entire sector. Terran Intelligence believed the Kilrathi would expect us to attack with our capital ships, but were sending in fighter wings instead. If we could punch through the Kilrathi defenses, our speed, firepower and maneuverability would allow us to destroy the base. :;.325 (After the Vega Campaign) Secret Missions 1 :;.326 (Heading to Goddard) :;.346 (Goddard System) :;.348 ;2655 :;.006 (Border Zone) :;.022 :;.029 :;.057 (Jotunheim) :;.081 :;.105 (Bifrost - Kilrathi Space) :;.121 :;.139 :;.155 (Valgard System) :;.159 :;.186 (Vigrid System) :;.199 :;.211 (After the Secret Missions) Secret Missions 2 ;2653.500-2655.250 (The Firekka Treaty) ;265 :;.236 (Firekka System) :;.249 :;.261 :;.265 :;.271 :;.278 :;281 (Corsair System) :;.293 :;.300 (Near Firekka) :;.301 :;.304 :;.307 :;.315 :;.320 :;.345 (Border Zone) :;.351 ;2656 :;.001 (The Firekka Triumph) Wing Commander II :;.016 (Enigma Sector) :;.033 :;.034 (A Charge of Treason) :;.250 (Caernarvon Station) ;2656-2666 (Ten Years of Boredom) ;2666 :;.195 (Gwynedd System) :;.199 :;.202 :;.202 :;.217 (Niven System) :;.245 :;.246 :;.263 (Ghorah Khar System) :;.269 :;.278 :;.284 :;.200-300 (Between Missions) :;.305 (Novaya Kiev System) :;.323 :;.330 :;.343 (Heaven's Gate System) :;.348 :;.350 :;.356 ;2667 :;011 (Tesla System) :;.016 :;.018 :;.027 :;.041 :;.045 (Enigma System) :;.054 ;2666.200-2666.290 (Between Mission) ;2667 :;.060 (K'tithrak Mang System) :;.064 :;.069 :;.077 :;.077 (After the Destruction of K'tithrak Mang) Category:Timelines